Tom and Jerry: The Secret Life of Pets
''Tom and Jerry: The Secret Life of Pets ''is an upcoming American computer-animated comedy direct-to-video film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Universal 1440 Entertainment and Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Universal Home Entertainment. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry and his nephew Tuffy and the pets are in their apartments doing their secret life's. Tom is taking it easy in his apartment, Jerry and Tuffy are about to go swimming in the bathtub in their apartment, Jerry gets changed into his yellow swim trunks, Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and Jerry fills the tub up with water, after the tub got filled Jerry and Tuffy jumped in to swim. Jerry is swimming and Tuffy is floating in the water wearing his inflatable waterproof diaper and see his light-grey buttocks. And the rest of the pets are just having fun in their apartments. Characters * Tom Cat - A light-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and friend and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he has an owner and lives in a apartment. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's rival and friend. In this movie, he has an owner and lives in apartment along with Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he has an owner and lives in apartment along with Jerry. * Max - * Duke - * Snowball - * Gidget - * Katie - * Chloe - * Pops - * Buddy - * Mel - * Sweetpea - * Norman - * Tiberius - Songs Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Louis C.K. as Max * Eric Stonestreet as Duke * Kevin Hart as Snowball * Jenny Slate as Gidget * Ellie Kemper as Katie * Lake Bell as Chloe * Dana Carvey as Pops * Hannibal Buress as Buddy * Bobby Moynihan as Mel * Tara Strong as Sweetpea * Chris Renaud as Norman * Albert Brooks as Tiberius Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild threat, violence, rude humour. * Suggested Running Times: 86 Minutes (NTSC), 83 Minutes (PAL). * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. Gallery: Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Maxresdefault (4).jpg Release Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Crossovers Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Louis C.K. Category:Eric Stonestreet Category:Kevin Hart Category:Jenny Slate Category:Ellie Kemper Category:Lake Bell Category:Dana Carvey Category:Hannibal Buress Category:Bobby Moynihan Category:Tara Strong Category:Chris Renaud Category:Albert Brooks